


A Very Good Explanation

by Ghost_in_the_Hella



Series: To All of You (prompt fills) [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: All Dialogue, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks, Prompt Fill, amberprice, implied partial nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_in_the_Hella/pseuds/Ghost_in_the_Hella
Summary: Chloe has a very good explanation for everything. Probably.
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Steph Gingrich & Chloe Price
Series: To All of You (prompt fills) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656067
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	A Very Good Explanation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skaianDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaianDestiny/gifts).



> SkaianDestiny prompted me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ghost-in-the-hella) with "I can explain" and "Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy." A perfect excuse for some light-hearted fluff! Prompt fill, unbeta'd, minimal revisions, yada yada yada.

“Steph! Heyyyyy, buddy! You’re, uh, back earlier than expected.”

“Oh, my god.”

“Now, before you freak--”

“Oh, my _god_!”

“--I want you to know that there’s a very good explanation for everything.”

“Jesus Christ, Chloe. You seriously-- what-- what even _is_ \--”

“Maybe you should sit down?”

“ _Where_ , exactly!? Guys, there’s paint on _everything_!”

“Yes, well, if you just take a deep breath, I can explain.”

“You… You can _explain_.”

“Yes. I can explain.”

“You can explain why everything is covered with paint.”

“Yes.”

“And I assume you can explain why this paint appears to match the graffiti on Victoria’s door?”

“Yes.”

“ _And_ on Principal Wells’ office.”

“Ye-es…”

“And why you’ve trailed paint all over the hallways of the dorm.”

“...Shit, did we really?”

“And why that trail _leads right here to my goddamn room_.”

“Um.”

“And why my room is _trashed_.”

“Y-yes, well…”

“And what about why you two appear to be _glued together_?”

“See, now, that… That…”

“And why you’re partially _naked_?”

“Fun fact: did you know there’re chemicals in superglue that are reactive with cotton?” 

“I… did not know that, no.”

“Yeah, you can get nasty burns from it. So, the less cotton, the safer. Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”

“Okay, well, how about why you both appear to have been wearing costumes which were clearly stolen from the Drama department?”

“We prefer the term ‘liberated,’ actually.”

“That _is_ Rachel wearing Bottom’s head, right?”

“Well, she is a free spirit.”

“And why isn’t she saying anything??”

“See, that’s sort of connected to the whole, uh, situation.”

“Jesus Christ, the two of you. What am I even… How am I even friends with you guys?”

“Just lucky, I guess. Now, we actually have something very important to ask you…”

“ _You_. You have something important to ask _me_.”

“Well, yeah, duh. Why else would we be waiting in your room?”

“I can’t even… Okay, fine, whatever. Out with it. What do you gremlins want?”

“Okay, yeah, y’see, the thing is… We were kinda wondering if you have any nail polish remover?”

“...Is this a joke? Am I being punked?”

“Well, y’know, Rach has nail polish remover, but we’re kinda locked out of her dorm at the moment (long story), and I’ve got some in my room somewhere, but, well, have you ever tried climbing the side of a house when you’re glued to another person? Plus we’d have to take the bus, since Rachel won’t let me drive like this--”

“Clearly the first sensible decision either one of you has made today.”

“Whatever. So do you?”

“I’m sure I’ll regret this, but yes, I have nail polish remover. Dare I ask why you need it?”

“Uhh, for the glue? Were you not paying attention?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“The acetone in the nail polish remover helps dissolve the glue. I’m surprised you don’t know this.”

“Why the hell would I know that?!”

“Because you’re a nerd?”

“I'm not a _science_ nerd.”

“Yeah, but haven’t you ever gotten your fingers stuck together making those little figurines or whatever?”

“No, actually. I have not.”

“...Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then.”

“Alright, come on. Let’s get you morons unstuck. And then, seriously… I don’t even care if you explain. You’re cleaning up this goddamn mess and you’re clearing my name with Principal Wells and whoever else you’ve pissed off.”

“Thanks, Steph. We owe you big time.”

“Damn right you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SkaianDestiny for the prompt and to all of you for reading!


End file.
